


Chilled To The Core

by crankylex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankylex/pseuds/crankylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is out patrolling. It's wet and cold outside. He goes home. Buffy's waiting for him. Things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled To The Core

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that while this is a B/R pairing, it is B/A friendly.

"You fucking pussy, Riley, hold the rope steady!"

Riley Finn looked up to see his friend and cohort Forrest grinning down at him from his perch atop the wall surrounding the park they were patrolling.

"It's fucking raining, you cocksucker, get down here! I'm freezing to death!" Riley hollered back, gripping the rope tightly despite the rain that was beating down on their heads.

"You're the one that said we had to patrol," Forrest shot back as he walked carefully down the wall. "What self respecting vampire or demon would be out in this shit?"

"They have to eat. Besides, Professor Walsh ordered it."

Forrest jumped the remaining few feet, landing on the ground. "She's your mother, Riley. You can call her something other than Professor Walsh."

Riley shook his head, quickly reeling in the rope. "Sometimes you talk too much, Forrest."

"That's not what the ladies say," Forrest boasted.

"Too much info, man." Riley shoved the rope at Forrest. "Now let's get the hell out of here and get somewhere warm and dry."

=====

Soaking wet, freezing cold, and more than a little tired, Riley and Forrest stomped into the house, shaking off water like wet dogs.

Graham looked up from his reading with a sly smile. "Hey Ri, you have a visitor in your room."

Forrest saw the grin, and began to smile himself. "Could this be a small, blonde visitor, goes by the name 'Buffy'?"

"The very one."

Riley paled. "Buffy's here? Now?"

"Yep."

"But I look like a drowned rat!"

The borderline hysteria in his voice sent both of his friends into gales of raucous laughter. With a glare directed at the both of them, Riley bounded up the stairs.

=====

Taking a moment to smooth his shaggy hair into place, Riley cleared his throat and opened the door to his room. Buffy was laying on his bed, reading the cover to a CD. For a second, he was disturbed that she had discovered his N'SYNC fetish, but then he decided to blame the CD on Forrest. At the first sight of him, she tossed the CD cover on the bed and bounded up to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"I missed you today -- ooh, you're cold." She froze for a second, her body registering the chill of him against her skin.

"Buffy, don't touch me, I'm all cold and wet..." He trailed off as she suddenly clung to him, stretching up to meet his mouth. Her lips pressed against his forcefully, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Buffy?" he murmured against her mouth.

She ignored him, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding into him, pushing her hips up against his pelvis. He responded by swelling instantly, his cock pressing into the soft skin of her belly. She made a small sound of approval at the hardness prodding her, and rubbed against it.

Riley was momentarily stunned; they had never gone this fast or this far before. He jerked his head back, forcibly separating their mouths. "Buffy, I...are you...I mean, do you...?" He stammered in his haste to get the words out. "Do you want to, you know...?"

Buffy didn't say a word, just threaded her fingers through his hair, and brought his face back to hers. She rubbed her cheek against his, making purring noises in the back of her throat He had just begun to kiss her back when a tiny hand slid down his chest past his waist and squeezed his erect flesh roughly.

He yelped. "Buffy, slow down, you're going too fast, I want it to be slow..."

She answered him by yanking at the waistband of his pants, attacking the zipper, and pulling the offending material plus his boxers down his legs.

"Bu-Buffy!"

She shoved him back, and he landed hard on his desk chair. She wasted no time in shucking her shirt and shimmying out of her pants, and then she was naked before him, panting slightly.

Riley's eyes bugged out, and he gasped. "My God, Buffy, you're...beautiful."

The compliment didn't even seem to register as she climbed on top of him, balancing her weight delicately on his lap. His range of motion was limited by the confines of the pants around his legs, so he was defenseless against her overwhelming need.

He opened his mouth to protest once more, but then she impaled herself on his cock, and the idea of stopping her flew from his mind. He groaned loudly as she encased him, the wet heat warming his chilled flesh. Buffy whimpered as he filled her, grinding herself against him, riding him feverishly.

She thrust herself up and down rapidly, paying no attention to any preliminaries, instead concentrating solely on getting herself off. Riley was more than pleased to go along for the ride. He watched her as she moved, watched her preternatural muscles bunch and shift as she pleased herself on his body.

Buffy could feel her orgasm nearing rapidly, her legs trembling in anticipation. She was so close; she rocked wildly on him in an attempt to heighten the pleasure. Riley kissed her mouth, her cheek, moaning as she moved forcefully on him. Then his mouth slid to her neck, and a strange thing happened. She tilted her head back at an extreme angle, baring her throat to him.

His mouth slid over the exposed flesh and felt the different texture of scar tissue. He opened his mouth to question her about it, but as his lips parted....

Buffy was almost there, she just needed a little something to throw her over the edge, and when she felt his mouth on her throat, his lips parting, it was enough.

She came violently, screaming out a name.

It was not 'Riley'.

Her orgasm continued for long moments and when the storm finally abated, she could still hear her own voice echoing in her ears, repeating the name back to her, over and over again. As it registered in her brain, ice formed in the pit of her stomach. She realized Riley had gone completely still.

Buffy looked up.

His face had gone cold, the caring leeched from his eyes. And then he asked her one simple question.

"Who's Angel?"

 

THE END


End file.
